The plasma membrane proton pump (H+-ATPase) in plants and fungi converts chemical energy into electrical energy, and generates the protonmotive force used to transport solutes into and out of all cells. My laboratory has cloned twelve different genes encoding the ATPase in A. thaliana, and is using light and electron microscopy techniques to identify their tissue and and intracellular localization.